


A Hogsmeade Holiday!

by SioDymph



Category: Brave (2012), Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Christmas Fluff, F/M, First Meetings, Gift Fic, Holidays, Meet-Cute, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28304148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SioDymph/pseuds/SioDymph
Summary: When Jack drags Hiccup down to Hogsmeade for a party, Hiccup runs into someone new...((A gift for @ohlooksheswriting on tumblr for the RotBTD Gift Exchange 2020))
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Rapunzel (Disney), Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood)/Merida (Disney)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	A Hogsmeade Holiday!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I hope you enjoy this cute fic, I know I had a lot of fun putting together!
> 
> Happy Holidays!

All around them powdery white snowflakes fell from the sky. For now it was a light snow, not even enough to coat the already-dead grass in ice. But in a few weeks, Hiccup imagined the entire school grounds would be blanketed in several feet of snow.

Soon it would look just like home. Berk was so far North, the island was almost always icy. Even during the summer there’d still be a bitter chill in the air. And Hiccup did not miss it at all. After a few years Hiccup had come to enjoy the climate at Hogwarts, even began to prefer it, the school was south enough to actually have seasons and change. Actually getting to experience the melting of spring and the warmth of summer. But when things became cold, it would remind him of home. Whether that was a good or bad thing depended on his mood really.

His best friend Jack however, absolutely adored the cold. Far more than any Wizard possibly could. It was like the cold gave him a new-found energy source. Just seeing the snow flurries seemed to put an extra spring in the Jack’s step. Practically bouncing as the two made their way off the school grounds and towards Hogsmeade Village. 

Jack had told him one of the Gryffindor girls in their year was hosting a holiday party at the Three Broomsticks. For Fifth-years only. Apparently it was an effort to bring their year closer together and ease some of the tension between Hogwarts Houses.

So of course, Jack was dragging his Ravenclaw friend to this holiday party.

“But I don’t even celebrate Christmas, I grew up with Sn-”

“Snoggletog, yeah, yeah I know.” Jack was quick to interrupt. “And technically Snoggletog and Yule came first before any Christians came on the wizarding scene. You told me before… I still hate the name though. Makes it sound like a holiday exclusively for swapping spit.”

“Gross.” Hiccup said wrinkling his nose. “So why are you bringing me?”

“Well they aren’t the same but they do celebrate a lot of the same stuff.” Jack explained. “Plus if you stayed cooped up in the library any longer, you’d probably start going looney.”

Hiccup huffed at that, quickly pulling a necklace out of his satchel. “Well unlike some people, I actually want to figure out this challenge Professor Flitwick gave us in Charms!”

Jack just shrugged. “I honestly thought he was just making Dreamworks up. I mean really, a secret necklace that you manipulate in your dreams? And when you wake up it just, happens?”

Hiccup looked down to gaze at his charm. It was a simple chain with a moon-shaped pendent that sparkled oddly. “I’m so close to cracking this thing. I can feel it!”

“You know Hic, you don’t have to be perfect at everything.” Jack said with a laugh. “Maybe you’re just meant to be a Magical Creatures kinda guy. Like that one guy you’re always going on about. Commander Newt, right?”

“Oh you mean, _Newt Scamander_? Only the greatest Magizoologist of our time?” Hiccup asked dryly.

“Yeah, that guy!” Jack teased.

Hiccup chuckled and shook his head. “You’re lucky we’re friends. Otherwise you’d probably fail all your classes.”

“Not my fault you explain things better than any of our professors do.” Jack replied, his eyes sparked as an idea came to him. “Maybe that’s what you should do! You should become a professor!”

“Now there’s an idea.” Hiccup replied. “But I have no idea what I’d even want to teach. There so much to learn about magic. It’s overwhelming sometimes.”

Jack didn’t seem nearly as concerned as Hiccup. “I just focus on the subjects I feel a connection with. I’m just gonna follow that pull and see where it takes me!”

“Well good luck with that.” Hiccup said sarcastically. “So while you and all the other Gryffindor go flying by the seat of your pants, the Ravenclaws like myself will be trying to actually learn and master our subjects.”

“You’re always so quick to divide people into houses.” Jack pointed out.

“Well, everyone from my island normally lands in Gryffindor. So when I didn’t that kinda caused a schism.” Hiccup said. Though if he was honest, that schism between himself and everyone else from Berk had existed long before he met the Sorting Hat in first year…

“Well who knows? Maybe this party is just the thing to close that gap!” Jack continued enthusiastically.

“I still can’t believe a Gryffindor set this whole thing up.”

“What’s so hard to believe about that?” Jack asked.

“This whole thing sounds like something a Hufflepuff would do.” Hiccup explained. “Trying to get everyone to be friends? Being all… friendly?”

“Well, if you knew Anna they way I do, you’d know that girl is an absolute party animal.” Jack replied. “If that girl can find a reason to throw a party then she’ll throw it!”

“Maybe she should have been a Hufflepuff. They’re all sweet and kind like that.”

“Maybe.” Jack countered. “And maybe you should have been one too! Then maybe you’d chill out more.”

While Jack laughed Hiccup just shrugged.

Soon enough they arrived at the Three Broomsticks. The whole building was decked out in Christmas decoration. And when they stepped inside, the boys saw that the Tavern was packed to the gills with pretty much everyone from their year. Music drifted through the air, competing for volume with everyone hooting and hollering.

Instinctively, Hiccup felt himself move closer towards the door. But Jack moved forwards, taking Hiccup with him as they made their way towards the bar.

“Hey Bun! Get me a butterbeer!” Jack called out to the guy running the bar, a Pooka actually by the name of Bunnymund. The man gave Jack a very pointed glare. But Jack hardly seemed worried. “And make it frozen, extra icy!”

Bunnymund for his part just rolled his eyes, muttering something about Jack being a “sub-zero gumby”. Hiccup almost missed it when the Pooka asked him what he wanted.

“Oh, uh.” Hiccup looked around the bar before realizing Bunnymund had been talking to him. “I’ll just have a Pumpkin Juice cider, please.”

“Sure thing kid.” Bunnymund replied. Before disappearing to go grab their drinks.

Hiccup was about to ask Jack what he’d done to annoy Bunnymund so much when a girl’s voice suddenly boomed across the Tavern.

“Jack! Ye gommy eijit! Where’ve you been?”

Both boys, and almost everyone else in the tavern, turned to see Merida DunBroch standing up at a table. She was a Slytherin girl. Her dark green house scarf was wrapped loosely around her neck and completely countered her massive plume of curly red hair.

“Sorry, Mer!” Jack replied, slinging an arm around Hiccup. “Someone here needed a little extra persuading.”

“Well come on then, get over here!” Merida practically demanded, bouncing her hands off the table as she did so. “I’ve spent the last half hour staking out this table for us! Some nyaffs almost stole it from me!”

As they moved to go sit down, Hiccup noticed how Merida gave a few boys from their grade a very smug look. He remembered when they were all first-years Merida use to hang out with them a lot because they were all from Scotland. That had been before she got to know Jack and Hiccup. The boys for their part scoffed at Merida and walked away with a pout.

As they all sat down, Jack leaned over and kissed Merida on the cheek. And within seconds the two began to bicker. While they went at it Hiccup let his mind wander. Despite the goal of the party, it seemed like a big chunk of the students were sticking to their own houses instead of mingling. Oh well, at least Anna had tried to bridge that gap in their year.

This whole thing was meant to bring the houses closer together but personally, Hiccup already had friends outside of his house. So he didn’t understand why he needed to be here. He was good on the whole friend-quota. Not to mention, big gatherings between houses like these made him nervous. Because if Ravelnclaws, Slytherins and Hufflepuffs were all here, that meant Gryffindors would be as well.

And while Hiccup got along perfectly well with Jack, that same sentiment was not there for any other Gryffindor kids. Especially not the ones from his hometown of Berk.

As if sensing his dread, the universe decided it was time to mess with him again. Just as Bunnymund gave them their drinks Hiccup saw the front doors open out of the corner of his eye. And stepping into the Tavern was none-other than Berk’s finest. Most of the kids didn’t notice him, but one of the girls, Astrid, did. The expression on her face was unreadable.

Stumbling out of his chair, Hiccup quickly got up. “I- uh- I’m gonna go get some fresh air.”

“But it’s freezing out there.” Merida said.

“Yeah, nothing like a lungful of ice to get your blood pumping. Right Jack?”

Jack turned to see the group of Gryffindor kids and turned back to Hiccup, “You seriously gonna leave cause of them?”

“I’ll be right back.” Hiccup said, not even grabbing his pumpkin juice as he left. “I promise. I just need to go clear my head.”

And with that, Hiccup hurried out one of the back doors. Once outside, he leaned up against a wall and watched his own breath fog up. It always reminded him of a dragon when it did that. The thought helped him calm down a little.

He hated running into those kids. It was bad enough he had to live with them every summer. But Hogwarts was supposed to be his element. An escape from all that. A place where he didn’t have to hear how much of a scrawny weakling he was. He didn’t have to be reminded of how lowly everyone on Berk thought of him.

Hiccup decided he’d just have to wait until they all left and then he’d go back to Merida and Jack.

In the meantime, he walked around the outside of the Three Broomsticks and sat out front to people-watch. Hogsmead was an interesting town. If it hadn’t been for the school it would have just been a humble village somewhere out on the Countryside. But because there was a massive wizarding school next door there was a hodgepodge of different stores that either sold simple-yet-practical necessities, specifically school-supplies, or superfluous toys and candy. There was no in-between. And the same could be said for the people as well. They were either rugged elders who lived in the same town for generations, or were bright-eyed youngsters playing in the snow without a care in the world.

It was a unique bunch for a unique town, Hiccup guessed. At least everyone’s Christmas decorations, plus the freshly fallen snow made it all gentle and beautiful. As if blending the two polar opposites together somehow.

As he watched the snow fall, one figure walking through the streets caught his eye.

It was a girl around his age. But he had never seen them before in school. She was wearing a homemade bright purple cloak that stood out among the grey walls and grey ice. Her arms were full with bags and packages. And her hair was a beautiful golden blonde, so long that it had to be both braided and pulled up into a bun. Hiccup found himself immediately curious as to who the girl was. She didn’t look like a villager or a student, so why would she possibly be here?

As she passed her foot must have caught on a patch of ice. All at once the poor girl slipped and fell, and all of the items in her hands went scattering across the ground.

Before he could even think twice, Hiccup was on his feet and rushing over to the girl.

“Are you ok?” Hiccup asked.

The girl looked up at Hiccup with a gasp. Green eyes wide with fear. But when she realized Hiccup meant her no harm she laughed nervously.

“I’m fine!” She replied. “I’m just really clumsy. Mother always said I need to watch where I walk.”

Taking her hand, Hiccup helped the girl up and began picking up all her things.

“Oh! Thank you!” She said, somewhat surprised.

“It’s no problem.” Hiccup replied.

As he collected the girl’s things, he noticed it was all books, uniforms, vials and cauldrons. The kind of stuff you’d buy at Diagon Ally before getting to school, not half-way through the year.

“What? Did someone steal your stuff?” Hiccup couldn’t help but ask. “Or did you just get here or something?”

“Last week.” The girl explained. “My mother has been teaching me privately. And normally the school doesn’t accept transfers, but they made an exception for me. I got a letter insisting I attend their school actually.”

“Oh,” Hiccup replied. He didn’t even know their school accepted transfers. “So you’ll be at Hogwarts from now on?”

“Yes, I’m so excited to attend. I’ve heard so much about the curriculum, and the library!” The girl replied. Before suddenly jumping as if she just remembered something. “Oh no, wait! I’m so sorry, I never even asked what your name is!”

“Hiccup” Hiccup quickly replied. “Hiccup Horrendous Haddock. And you are?”

“I’m Rapunzel. Uh, Rapunzel Gothel.” The girl, Rapunzel, replied with a little curtsey. “Pleased to meet you.”

“Feeling’s mutual.”

Rapunzel smiled as she scanned over all the buildings, clearly looking for something. “One of the girls from my class. Invited me to a Christmas party, at some place called the Three-”

“The Three Broomsticks?”

Rapunzel’s eyes lit up at the name. “You know it?”

Hiccup nodded, gesturing to the building behind him. “It’s right here actually. Every fifth-year at the school is in there.”

“Perfect!” Rapunzel said. “This way is much more efficient! I can meet everyone at once!”

“That’s one way to look at it.” Hiccup replied. He was still incredibly curious about the girl so he offered. “My friends and I have a table inside, you can sit with us and get situated if you like.”

“I’d love that.” Rapunzel replied. “Lead the way!”

As they stepped back into the Three Broomsticks, Hiccup made sure to avoid the table currently taken by Astrid. Instead sticking to the back wall until they got to Merida and Jack’s table.

When Merida saw them come over, she grinned.

“It’s about time you got here, ya Blether!”

Hiccup was about to respond but much to his surprise Rapunzel replied instead.

“Sorry! I had to stop on my way to buy some school supplies.” She explained as she set all her bags on the table. “I had a little trouble finding this place, but Hiccup here helped me out!”

Hiccup looked between the girls in confusion. “Wait, you two already know each other?”

“Nothing gets past you, Sherlock.” Jack teased.

“That’s m’boyfriend Jack, by the way.” Merida told Rapunzel. “Complete idiot but he’s cute. And Jack, since you’re the last one out of the loop, this here’s Rapuznel.”

“How do you do?” Jack said with a nod.

Merida scrunched up her nose at her boyfriend before answering Hiccup. “Ey, Punzie here showed up in my D.A.D.A. class this week. I swear this girl’s a mad genius! She’s got a better grip than most the folks at this entire school!”

“So you immediately became her class partner?” Jack asked.

“You know it!” Merida replied. “If it weren’t for her, I’d be failing this new assignment for sure!”

Rapunzel blushed under all the sudden praise. “It’s not a big deal you guys. We’re just learning about some cognitive curses, and the defensive spells you use to counter them.”

“That’s a mouthful.” Jack teased.

“That sounds really interesting, actually.” Hiccup quickly said in defense. “What kind of curses are you working with?”

“Well,” Rapunzel began. “There’s this one that seems really tricky. It’s called the Disini Curse. Once activated, an evil wizard could steal ideas or dreams their victim has. If the victim doesn’t realize what happened to them, the curse can be active for years and they’d be none the wiser.”

“That sounds horrible.” Hiccup said with a slight shiver.

Rapunzel nodded in agreement. “That’s why knowing the counterspells and remedies is so important. The quickest way to counter the curse is with a mind-clearing potion to re-encourage an independent mind. Though if you’re not careful you can easily be put back under the curse.”

For a moment, Rapunzel looked around the table before looking down sheepishly. “I sorta just hijacked the conversation there. I’m sorry for being rude.”

“You weren’t being rude at all.” Hiccup replied. “I find cognitive spells like that very interesting. My D.A.D.A. class is kinda behind so we’re still going over magical-creature defensive measures.”

“Oh that sounds fun!” Rapunzel said. “I wish I had been here for that.”

“Yeah, it was fun at first. The C.M.C. professor brought in some actual animals.”

For a moment, Hiccup glanced towards Jack and Merida who were grinning to each other like they were sharing some secret.

“You two got something you’d like to share?” Hiccup asked dryly.

“Nope!” Jack replied.

Merida snorted but didn’t say anything else.

Deciding to leave it be, Hiccup turned back to Rapunzel. “Anyways, I don’t know when you’ll do the hat sorting ceremony, but when you do I hope they place you in Ravenclaw. We could use someone brilliant like you.”

After hearing that, Merida laughed out loud, cackling and smacking the table with her hand. “You- You gommy! She already got her house!”

“What?”

Rapunzel looked sheepish as she explained. “It was the first thing they had me do when I arrived.”

Reaching up, Rapunzel undid her cloak to reveal her school uniform. And there loosely wrapped around her collar was a tie.

A yellow tie.

She’d been placed in Hufflepuff?

While Hiccup looked shocked, Merida continued to laugh, clearly enjoying this.

“I’m sure you guys will have some classes together.” Jack said lightly, trying to console him, Hiccup realized. “And it’s not like we don’t see each other all the time, despite us all being in different houses.”

“That’s true.” Hiccup had to admit.

Still he couldn’t shake his surprise. Rapunzel seemed so smart and creative. She was everything admirable in a Ravenclaw. How did she not end up in the same house as him?

Maybe he didn’t know the other Hogwarts Houses as well as he thought…

He was pulled from his musing when Merida reached over and put Jack in a headlock. “You’re lucky Jack! I don’t think that dis-curse would work on you. Cause your head’s already empty!”

“Hey I resent that!” Jack said, laughing as her began to wrestle with his girlfriend.

Rapunzel watched them with a curious smile. “Are they usually like this?”

“All the time.” Hiccup replied. “If they aren’t acting like wildlings, that’s when you really gotta worry.”

That made Rapunzel laugh. Hiccup couldn’t help but notice how melodious her laugh was. It made him want to laugh to.

Hiccup couldn’t wait for Rapunzel to join their little gang of Hogwarts misfits.


End file.
